


Men and Boys

by Diary



Category: Glee
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Canon Gay Character, Conversations, Gen, Love, Male Friendship, POV David Karofsky, POV Male Character, POV Queer Character, Post-Episode: s04e04 The Break Up, Season/Series 04, The Lima Bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost. Dave and Kurt talk about Blaine's cheating. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men and Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Glee.
> 
> Author's Note: So, embarrassing story: I accidentally submitted this under 'Brutal Honesty and Cheesecake' and didn't realise my mistake until hours later. Aforementioned title actually goes to a different fic I plan to repost later on. In my defence, both have the same premise of Dave and Kurt eating cheesecake and talking.

"I'm sorry to bother you with this."

Rolling his eyes, Dave says, "Don't go there."

"I'm serious," Kurt sighs. He pokes at his cheesecake. "I realize you might not be the best person to talk to this about."

"Thanks," Dave says. "I feel honoured."

"I didn't mean-"

"Kurt, whatever you want, I'm there for you, but I'm going to tell you not to give him another chance. You know that, right? I didn't like him before, and I sure as hell don't like him now. He doesn't deserve you. And I'm there for you, but don't bring Valentine's day into this, okay?"

"I know," Kurt acknowledges.

There's a moment of silence.

"Objectively, however-"

"Objectively, however," Dave interrupts, "he fricking cheated on you, and then, he blamed it on you."

"I realize this."

Dave scoffs. "I'm trying to be your friend, and so, just tell me if this is overstepping. But what's happened to you? You never accepted my crap, or Finn's, or Berry's. Why are you willing to accept his?"

Kurt glares.

Holding his hands up, Dave says, "Tell me to back off, and I will."

"I love him," Kurt quietly says. "And I was tempted, too. You've said it yourself, I can be too judgemental of other people's mistakes. What if I let the best thing that ever happened to me go because I couldn't forgive this one lapse?"

Dave sighs. "Here's the deal: Ever since the- attempt, I've been trying to become a man. My therapist says that part of that is figuring out what kind of man I want to be. Remember that argument we had about you complaining about him every time you called? You haven't been happy for a long time."

Smiling slightly, he says, "You became a man a long time ago, Kurt. A good one. Fine, maybe he just made a stupid mistake. Then, he's not a jerk, he's just a stupid kid, a little boy. And if you want my opinion, taking him back isn't good for either of you. You aren't the type to take crap, and he needs to learn not to- but if you think I'm wrong, don't let me stop you."

They sit in silence.

Finally, Kurt asks, "And how have you been doing?"

"Good," Dave answers. "There's this out guy on the team. Nothing's going to happen, but we've been hanging out."

"Why's nothing going to happen?"

"He sort of has a boyfriend," Dave answers. He hopes his tone conveys his awareness of the irony. "Half the time, I stop him from running off to get married in New York, and half the time, I stop him from putting his plans to pull a suicide/homicide in action."

Wincing, Kurt reaches over. "I'm sorry, David. You'll-"

"I know: I'll find someone. Until then, I'm just going to, you know, feel self-righteous about not having to deal with all the drama."

Laughing, Kurt nods. "I promise I'll be there when you do. But other than that?"

"Things are good," Dave assures him. "I'm doing good in my classes, and I like doing construction part time. I’m good at it. The brat known as my cousin has me enlisted as a chaperone on his school trips. Dad's starting to worry a little less."

"Good."

They finish their pie.

Before Dave can dig out his wallet, Kurt surprises him by asking, "Want to go to a movie?" Before Dave can answer, he adds, "I'll pay for the tickets, and you can pay for the drinks and snacks."

"It's not a-"

"We'll compromise and see a subtitled kung-fu film."

"Done," Dave agrees. "Do you know what you're going to do about Anderson?"

"Right now, no. But I'll figure it out."

Licking his lips, Dave nods and gets out his wallet.


End file.
